


Breathe into me

by Lcj1028



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcj1028/pseuds/Lcj1028
Summary: “Your smell is infuriating, black”“Good I hope you choke on it, lupin”Aurora “Rory” Black is the younger sister of Sirius black but older sister of regulus black. She loves her brothers endlessly but enjoys tormenting her older brother. She strives to be the perfect daughter but no one is perfect. She’s blunt, witty, confident, determined, and sarcastic. Harm her family in any way and you’ve just earned yourself a death wish. One thing she can’t stand is the smell of Remus lupin and that’s only because he smells like everything she loves. Remus has always been obnoxiously rude towards aurora and she never knew why. The fact that he liked everything she liked but their personalities were so different bugged her. She’s always been intrigued by Remus but never cared enough to dig beneath the surface. That is till one day she was wandering alone through the forbidden forest.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The start of 5th year

Platform 9 3/4 was always so busy on the first day back. But it excited Aurora and made her more eager to get to Hogwarts. She had a peaceful summer vacation. She spent most of her time sitting by her favorite window reading. She’d read and read until her fingers turned numb from flipping pages.  
Aurora had a set schedule, she’d get up at first light and would often find herself being woken up by Regulus or Sirius carrying her back to her bed at the late hours of night.  
When it was raining she liked to draw. Drawing was her second favorite thing to do. Her sketchbook never left her side. There were many times when regulus would just sit there quietly watching her draw. That’s was their special thing.  
But it felt good to finally be heading back to her second home. She finally can get away from her mothers incessant ridicule towards Sirius. It really upset her seeing how her mother treated him. All because he’s a Gryffindor and doesn’t believe in blood purity.  
Aurora never did understand blood purity and house discrimination. Her and regulus were Slytherins but got along just fine with Sirius. He is family and Aurora is loyal to her family.  
“Aurora darling, keep an eye on your brother please. Regulus keep making me proud.” Mother just simply sneered at Sirius.  
“I will mother” Aurora smiled politely while Regulus nodded his head. With a sharp crack walburga was gone.  
Sirius, Aurora, and Regulus were left standing alone on the platform.  
“I can finally breathe!” Aurora said after heavily sighing. She simply turned and brightly smiled at her brothers before they all started laughing.  
“Hey padfoot!” James yelled as he slung his arm around Sirius shoulders.  
“Hello prongs.” Sirius smile was always so bright no matter what.  
While the boys were distracted aurora gracefully flicked her wand. Transfiguring her scratchy uncomfortable robes into a pleated skirt that was tan with black and white checkered stripes. While her top was now a tight fit black long sleeve tucked into the skirt.  
“I saw that.” Regulus murmured.  
“Shhh little brother. What mother doesn’t know won’t kill her.” She gave him a rebellious smirk.  
“So much for mother telling you to keep an eye out for me. I’m the most mature out of the three of us and I’m the youngest.” Regulus said while rolling his eyes.  
“And where would we be without you Reggie.” Aurora said while throwing her arm over his shoulder pulling him closer.  
“Probably still at that darn window if it wasn’t for us carrying you back to bed every night.” Sirius said.  
“Carrying who back to bed every night.” Remus asked coming up from behind his friends and throwing his arm over Sirius other shoulder.  
“Someone would spend all hours of the day reading by a window and fall asleep at that window. Leaving herself there for me and regulus to carry to bed.” Sirius said while looking at Remus. But Remus wasn’t looking at Sirius, he was looking at aurora, who was looking at the ground.  
“Sounds like someone I know. Short about 5’3, deep chocolate brown hair, royal blue eyes. Staring intensely at the ground.” Remus said mockingly. Which made Aurora look up directly into Remus's eyes.  
“Welp looks like I’m dying my hair black since you had to refer it to that unspeakable horror they call candy.” Aurora mocked.  
“Well if you do that then you’ll surely match your brothers.” James added. Aurora just simply smiled.  
“We better get on the train before it leaves us here.” Regulus said pulling her in the direction of the train. “Honestly, why am I always the one looking after you lot.” Regulus added over his shoulder. 

When they settled into their compartment it was quite just Andromeda, Regulus, and Aurora. They enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere while regulus watched aurora draw and Andy read some muggle book Ted gave her. The train ride was always auroras favorite part. It was calming and she always caught up on her missed sleep. But she always forgot to pee before she left the house. So pee breaks were always in order during the train ride. “I’ll be right back.” She swiftly walked to the door and left. Aurora was walking in the direction of the restroom when she ran into someone. “Oh I’m so sorry.” She said while finding her balance. As she looked up she felt a hand on her waist holding her up. “Oh it’s you. On second thought I’m not sorry. I hope I stepped on your foot.” Aurora said while smiling looking up at Remus. He just looked at her for a second before he dipped down to become level with her ear. “Always the feisty one, little black.” He whispered. Auroras breath caught in the back of her throat. She suddenly realized how close he was to her face and the warmth his hand was giving off into her hip. She tilted her head so her mouth was right next to his ear. “What are you doing?” She mumbled. His hand shifted but before he could move it aurora placed hers on top of his. “I’m not doing anything. Your the one running into people.” With one last look into her eyes he snatched his hand away and walked away. When aurora rushed into the restroom she has a slight blush creeping up her neck. She calmed her mind splashed water onto her face and left. Her mind was racing. Remus hated her why act like- like that. It made no sense to her. So she silently slipped back into her compartment and didn’t say another word for the rest of the ride. The gears in her mind turning.


	2. Nightmares

Trigger warning!! Eating disorder  
———————————————————————————  
"Rory! Rory, Aurora wake up!" Regulus grabbed her shoulders and gently shook them. 

Aurora jolted awake to see them all surrounding her. Sirius, Regulus, James, Remus, Narcissa, and Peter. They all looked worried and terrified. 

"Let me guess I was having another nightmare." She scoffed while pulling her knees to her chest.   
"Yes but Rory this time it was worse, way worse." Sirius said while pushing her hair out of her face.   
"Are we at Hogwarts yet?" Aurora asked looking around. 

"Yes we've just arrived but Aurora I'm not worried about that." Regulus snapped.   
"Reg drop it, I'm fine. We've been over this multiple times." With that she got up grabbed her truck and pushed pass them leaving without another word.   
~  
Sitting at the slytherin table aurora never looked up. If she did she would see regulus's worried eyes and that would only make things worse. 

She didn't eat, she knew if she did she'd throw it back up. It's the same thing every time she has a nightmare. She gets light headed, nauseas, and her hands start to shake. She was used to it by now. 

"Aurora eat." Narcissa said.   
"She's right you need to eat." Regulus added.   
"No." Her voice was firm and it shocked her.   
"Fine I'll just owl mother about-" before he could even finish the sentence aurora grabbed a roll. She shakily ripped pieces off and ate them. 

"You need more then a roll aurora." Cissy shot her a sharp glare. Before Aurora could even say anything she was racing to the restroom. 

Slamming the door to the stall shut behind her, she dropped to her knees. She felt it but nothing was happening. She hated the feeling. Then she was finally able to release the bile rising in her throat.

After, she was shaking and sobbing when there was a light knock on the door behind her. She didn't want to talk to anyone, her throat hurt far to much. 

"Go away Cissy." She mumbled out. They knocked once again. She stood up trembling a little before yanking the door open.   
"Andy I said leave, why-" it was Remus not Narcissa.

She walked right past him to the sink to clean herself up. Cheeks heating up with embarrassment. When she lifted up the paper towel to dry her face off she saw in the mirror how shaky her hands were. 

"Here let me." He slowly took the towel out of her hands and she turned around just a little to fast. Back to the toilet she went. She didn't have time to grab her hair but realized it was already being held back. 

"Please stop." She managed to say in between sobs. She got up once again more careful to not make any sudden movements. She flushed the toilet and turned to wash up again. 

"Rory stop pushing everyone away." His voice was stern. Daring her to argue back. He took a towel wet it and softly pressed it to her head. She instantly relaxed at the cold. Her eyes felt heavy and swollen. 

"Remus I hate you." He didn't pause at all. Still gently wiping the sweat away from her forehead. Pushing her hair out of her face.   
"I know."  
"I don't want you here." She wanted him to leave and he wasn't.   
"I know." She grabbed his hand and ripped it away from her face but instantly grimaced at the pain. 

"See that's what you get for being stubborn." He chuckled slightly. She gave him a sharp look but just sat there and let him clean her up. Once he was done he threw away the towel and turned around placing the back of his hand to her forehead. 

"It's from the nightmares. I don't have a fever. The only reason I threw up is because regulus made me eat. So I'm fine now. You can leave." He just continued to check for himself. His hands were warm and she was cold and clammy. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me, you can leave." Aurora would never admit it but it was nice having someone there.   
"Because I know what it's like to be in pain and have to endure it alone." His eyes saddened. 

For once Aurora was at a loss of words. She was sad that he has been in pain alone but confused as to why he was in pain. Her eyes softened. 

"Well since I own you, whenever your in pain again I'll be there with you." It felt weird to be nice to him. She always thought he hated her. 

"No absolutely not." His voice was stern and his face stone cold. His bright hazel eyes were now a cold dull brown.   
"Fine then. You know for a second just one second I thought you weren't a complete utter arse, lupin." Aurora snapped. She pushed pass him and went to leave but before she got to the door there was a harsh yank on her wrist. 

He had spun her around, pushed her up against a wall with one hand on her waist while the other cupped her cheek.   
"Only when it comes to you, kitten." He said that while looking directly into her eyes. Watching, waiting for her reaction. But one never came. She was too mesmerized by his eyes. The dull brown was now replaced by his inky black pupils. 

Before she could respond he left without another word. Leaving her flustered and breathless. Trying to understand the mess they call Remus lupin.   
~  
Two weeks had passed since Remus had called her kitten. Such a funny nickname for someone who isn't like a kitten at all. She avoided him and kept distance from Sirius in case she ran into him. 

It was rather hard avoiding him though. They shared almost every class together. She always had this feeling someone was watching her. She finally figured out why one day in transfigurations. 

She was taking notes when she looked up and saw Remus turned around looking at her. So she flipped him off. He quickly turned around and didn't look back again.

"Why is he staring at you?" Leave it to Narcissa to notice everything. Nothing got past her.   
"I don't know." She scoffed. Cissy just gave her a look and went back to her notes.

Once class was dismissed she made her way to the library. She had a potions essay to finish up and the library was her favorite spot to work. She walked through aisles till she found her usual corner she tucked herself in. She could work here without anyone bothering her. 

Aurora had been working there for a little over and hour and a half when she needed a book on wolfsbane. Walking over to the shelves she started skimming. 

Occasionally pulling out books but not finding what she needed. One book did catch her eye. But it still wasn't what she was looking for. She put the book back and continued walking through aisles. 

While she was skimming I thought came to her. Remus has now on two different occasions caught her off guard and flustered her. Walking away with the last word too. It was time for her to steal back the reins. Aurora wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.   
~  
Waking up the next morning was intriguing. Aurora had a little more determination then other mornings. She was dead set on making Remus lupins skin crawl. She wanted him to feel the way he made her feel. Waking up like this was new and exciting for her. 

So she decided to dig for clothes in the little scandalous side of her truck. Aurora pulled out the black stockings instead of the white ones. She only wore the black ones when she was feeling really confident. 

Instead of wearing one of her newer skirts she chose one from last year. Aurora had gotten slightly taller and her hips were wider. The skirt hugged her hips in all the right places. 

She was about to leave the top button unbuttoned but decided against it. She was small cheated so aurora thought there wasn't really anything to tease with. It ran in the family, but aurora wasn't really self conscious about it just wished there was a little more. 

Since she got up early she had enough time to curl her hair. Usually she left it in its natural frizzy beachy waves or in a messy bun. But today was important, today she wanted look her best. But not just to get revenge, to also feel good and happy. 

Aurora never liked heavy makeup. It made her skin feel weird and she loved her freckles, she didn't want to cover them up. 

So she decided on mascara, a little bit of blush, and her favorite lip gloss. She put an enchantment on it to always keep her lips shiny and plump. 

Walking out of her dorm and into the common room felt like a movie scene. Most were staring at her but she was used to that, aurora was a black after all. She would have stopped to talk to her friends but didn't really have any. It's not that she was rude, just always to busy.   
~   
On her way to the great hall for breakfast she ran into Narcissa. It was her last year here and it was quite sad. Aurora was gonna miss sneaking into her dorm to stay up late talking about anything and everything. Either way she was happy to still have her for another year. 

"Don't think I didn't realize you got all dulled up this morning, little cousin." Cissy said with a wink.   
"Never can get anything past you." Rory said with a giggle.   
"Not in a million years." Cissy said as they walked into the great hall. The whole hall stared in awe. 

There was a couple cat calls but nothing to extreme. Narcissa just giggled and smiled joining in on the whistling. Rory just simply rolled her eyes and laughed, sending a few winks here and there to add to the fun. Finally getting to their spot at the table. 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Regulus asked trying to hide his amusement.   
"Clothes." She said while smiling.   
"Mmhh don't forget, I'm still a boy. I know exactly what your doing, but to who is the question." Regulus starred at her waiting for her to break. But Rory doesn't break that easily. 

"Don't bother she'll never tell you unless she's ready. We all know Auroras great at keeping secrets." Sirius said behind her. Her eyes lit up and she spun around. 

"Brother! Looking lovely as ever, how are you?" She said sweetly.   
"What do you want?" Sirius said sounding like he's been down this road before. 

"Nothing much, just a little help on a transfigurations essay." She looked up at him innocently. No one could resist her puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine but I left my books at my table." He said   
"That's okay I'll bring mine." Before he could say anything she gathered up her things and began walking. 

Just as she thought Remus was sitting right across from Sirius. On her way over she "accidentally" dropped her quill. When she stood back up her top button was undone. 

"Hello boys and lily." She said while throwing a wink her way.   
"Black stop flirting with my girlfriend." James said while rolling his eyes.   
"Scared potter?" Aurora said mockingly.   
"You wish." He said sarcastically.   
"To what do we own the pleasure Rory?" Peter asked. Peter has been chasing after her for years.   
"Transfigurations essay brother agreed to help me." She said with a small smile. Something about him just made her skin crawl. With that she sat down got out her parchment and transfigurations book. 

She reached across Sirius to snatch his essay but he caught her wrist first. He was gonna make her do this all on her own and she hated it. Groaning she retracted her wrist and looked back at her book. 

"How does this make any sense to you." She said while straightening her posture and rolling her shoulders back. Catching Remus's wondering eyes. Her plan was working quite nicely. 

"How does potions make any sense to you." Sirius said. He was right there's just classes that some people were really good at. For Sirius that was transfigurations and for aurora it was potions. 

Using Sirius's notes she steadied her hands and went to work on the essay. Aurora was smart extremely smart, all of her siblings were. Thankfully it was one less thing mother could complain about. She got stuck on the body paragraph and absentmindedly started biting her lip. 

Auroras hair kept getting in her face so she pulled it back and went back to her essay. Before she could start writing again she heard a low growl. Curious Aurora looked up to see Remus glaring at Peter and Peter staring at her chest. Disgusting she turned to Sirius. 

"I have a free period right after breakfast so I'm gonna head to the library. Can I bring your notes?" Aurora was desperate to get away from peters roaming eyes. 

"Yeah don't worry about getting them back to me I don't transfigurations till after lunch. Just give them to me then." Aurora loved having Sirius as a brother. He always came through. 

"Thank you! I own you!" She said while smiling and hugging her brother. Then she collected her stuff and head to the library.


	3. The library

She settled into her corner and spread out her book, essay, and Sirius notes. Then got up to get more books for further help. 

When she was skimming through books someones hand snaked around her waist and pushed her up against the shelf, hard. Then they roughly spun her around grabbed her arms and pinned them up above her head. 

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Remus sneered. His eyes were dark and inky.   
"The real question is what are you doing!" She sneered back. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but it was hopeless. He wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

"You didn't answer my question." His face was cold but is eyes were hungry. He was so close to her once again. Now was the perfect time to strike. So she arched her back slightly to press her breasts to his chest. He looked down and must have gotten a clear view of her cleavage because he suddenly tensed. 

"Stop that." He growled. His eyes were now lustful.   
"I'm not doing anything!" She felt the fire in her lower stomach growing and she didn't know why. She can't feel this way because of Remus. There's no way. 

"Oh really? Well if your not doing anything neither am I." He smirked. Before she could say anything else his thigh found it's way between her thighs. He moved it up barely leaving inches between his thigh and her core. 

Auroras breath caught in the back of her throat. She needed to take control over this. Clearing her mind a thought came to her. 

"Okay." She whispered right next to his ear. She let her lips gently brush across his jawline as she pulled her head back. His grip loosened slightly and gave her the perfect chance to leave. 

As she walked away she threw over her shoulder.   
"Oh and Remus, you may want to look down." His grown of frustration was enough reassurance that he knew he was rock hard. She was walking back to her corner when she was completely caught off guard. 

"Want to take care of it for me, kitten?" His voice was bitterly arrogant. Remus could be a lot of thing but not arrogant. And shockingly it made the fire more intense. 

Spinning around she saw his face, he was even shocked at how his voice came out. He was frustrated and looked her up and down lustfully. But there was no regret in his eyes. He wanted her to get flustered, he wanted her to snap, he wanted her.

If he was gonna be arrogant so was she. Cocking an eyebrow she walked over to him. She got as close as she could while staring at him intently. She stood on her tiptoes to come close to his ear while her hand gently rested on his bulge.

"Your a lot of things Remus but arrogant isn't one of them." She whispered. She felt him tense and while her hand moved slowly up his eyes fluttered shut. Before he could say anything she rushed back to her corner and started on her essay.   
~  
She didn't see him again till potions and it was certainly something. He kept looking at her and she kept looking at him. She was confused as to why he wasn't ignoring her. She didn't want him to stare at her. 

Thank Merlin it was Friday she needed to get out. She had enough of school and needed a break. She didn't know what that break consisted of yet but she was gonna do something. 

Later on at dinner she decided on some pumpkin soup. It was good not as good as kretchers but still good. She chimed in occasionally while regulus and Narcissa talked. But other then that she was relatively quite. 

Once dinner was over she rushed to the common room. When she got to her dorm she put on her favorite crewneck but left her skirt on. It wasn't too cold yet, the late September air was still warm enough for a skirt. She grabbed a blanket and left. 

Aurora decided on star gazing in the forbidden forest. But what she didn't know was tonight was a full moon.

After finding a spot near a pond, she set her blanket down. Aurora quickly got comfortable and relaxed counting the stars. She pointed out different constellations and noticed which star was brighter then the rest. 

She must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by the sound of ruffling. Shooting straight up she grabbed her wand and looked around cautiously. She didn't see anything or hear anything. But she could feel something watching her. 

Slowly reaching down, she grabbed her blanket and walked forward. She heard something again, it was so faint. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. But as she got closer it got louder. 

Her eyes widened in shock as she continued her way back to the castle. It was growling, something was watching, waiting, and growling at her. Aurora clutched her wand for dear life. 

Then the growling stopped, it was eerily quiet. Then a twig snapped behind her, right behind her. Whirling around all she saw was bright red eyes before she was knocked down to the ground. Feeling like she was slapped in the face, she tried to blink away the pain but found her eye blurred red. She wiggled and screamed. Screaming till her vocal cords gave out. 

Auroras wand laid right beside her, it was right there but just out of reach. But there was a stick a thick heavy stick in her reach. Grabbing it she whacked the wolf in the face. Aurora crawled to her wand and sprang to her feet. She ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back. Her knuckles turned white around her wand. She heard the wolf, it was hot on her heels. 

"Fumos!" Aurora screamed with her wand pointed behind her. She continued to run with a thick smoke now created behind her. 

Aurora was exhausted and the pain was slowly increasing but she had to keep going. She was almost to the edge of the forbidden forest. She was almost out. Looking at the ground aurora could see her thick red trail of blood beneath her. 

"Evanesco." Looking down once more the blood was gone. She got to the opening and slowed down, the pain in her face was excruciating. Aurora kept going but her legs felt like lead. 

After she put a good distance between herself and the forest she dropped to the ground. She rolled over to her side and coughed up blood. She kept coughing till she blacked out.   
~  
Aurora felt like she was hit by a bus. She went to rub her eyes but found one side of her face bandaged. Her one eye flew open, as she looked around aurora saw she was in the hospital wing. She tilted her head slightly and saw Sirius sitting in a chair fast asleep.   
He did always look so peaceful when he slept. 

"Aurora I swear to Merlin you ever scare us like that again I'll murder you." She already knew who it was without having to look over. 

"Calm down little brother. I'm fine." Aurora said while looking over and smiling. He was sitting in a chair right next to her bed with a book in his lap.   
"What were y-"

"Regulus I'm sure aurora doesn't want to be questioned right now. She just woke up." Sirius said while looking at aurora as if she'd disappear. 

"What time is it?" Aurora was still groggy but even more hungry. 

"7:30 in the morning." Regulus said while yawning. He looked like he hasn't gotten sleep at all. 

"How long have I been out for?" Aurora hoped it wasn't too long. 

"Just two days." Sirius said while holding her hand. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Aurora said while smiling. 

"Donuts and tea?" Sirius said but it wasn't really a question. Donuts and tea has been auroras favorite thing since she could remember. 

"You know me so well." She said while laughing. 

"I'll be back. Regulus don't yell at her too much." Sirius said while walking away. 

"Who found me?" Aurora wanted to thank them for saving her life. 

"Alastor Moody. He's a hufflepuff 7th year." Regulus couldn't look her in the face. He kept looking around. 

"Regulus look at me. What's wrong." Her voice was worried and her head was starting to hurt. 

"Aurora I'm so sorry." When he finally looked at me his eyes were shiny. Regulus was about to cry and rory had never seen regulus cry. 

"What do you mean, it's not your fault. I'm okay." She cupped his check and smiled. 

"No your not fine, look." He pushed her hand away and grabbed a mirror. 

"Don't you dare Regulus!" Sirius voice was furious.   
"She will see when she is ready." His voice boomed over then entire hospital wing. He walked over and sat the tray down. Then ripped the mirror out of regulus's hands. 

"Don't yell at him." Auroras voice was icily cold. All three of them hated to be yelled at and when they yelled at each other aurora was always the first to shut it down.   
"What do I need to see Sirius?" She regained her composure. Both of them looked at aurora skeptically. 

"Are you sure?" Sirius was still shaking with anger but it wasn't at regulus it was at the whole situation. 

"Yes." Her voice left no room for questions. So Sirius handed her the mirror while regulus gently unwrapped her eye. Once it was all removed she gasped. 

The whole left side of her face had three long thick claw marks. They started at the top of her forehead all the way down to her chin. It went a crossed her eye and cheek. The left side of her lips were nicked too. 

"Where else is scared?" Her voice shook barley above a whisper. 

"Rory your still processing your face the rest can wait." Regulus was now crying. His cheeks were wet and stained red. She just simply looked over to Sirius her eye pleading.   
"Where else." Her voice broke slightly. 

"I should get Narcissa first." Then he was out the door before she could even blink. Aurora laid her head down and closed her eyes. She didn't open them till she smelled Narcissa's perfume. 

"Are you sure?" Aurora just simply nodded her head. 

Narcissa helped her up out of bed and walked over to where a standing mirror was. She closed the curtain around them and then came back to auroras side. 

Aurora untied the hospital gown and let it drop. Narcissa looked away to give her privacy but auroras violent sobs made her look back. Aurora would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Narcissa holding her up. 

There were claw marks that started at the top of her chest on the right side that stretched a crossed all the way down to her lower stomach on her left side. Her upper arms were littered with gashes too. 

"Do you want to turn around?" Narcissa was trying to stay strong but her eyes were shiny too. Aurora took deep breathes before turning around slightly so she could see. 

That's when she screamed and slid down to the ground. She clutched her knees to her chest and let her body shake. On both sides of her lower back there were claw marks. It was from when she turned over to grab her wand, the wolf had tried to pull her back. Narcissa kneeled down and wrapped a blanket around her and held her. Letting her tears soak her shirt. 

When she was finally done crying aurora got up, put the gown back on and opened the curtain. She saw regulus and Sirius sobbing and when they looked up she started to cry again. They rushed over to her and gently hugged her. Aurora clung to them, her family Sirius, Narcissa, and Regulus.


	4. Closed off

Aurora was discharged from the hospital wing the next day after she woke up. It's been five days since then and she hasn't moved from her bed. Her nightmares have intensified, now she wakes up drenched in sweat and vision blurry. 

She often finds Narcissa sitting right next to her with a wet washcloth dabbing the sweat away. Once Aurora wakes up she's usually to fearful to fall back asleep. 

Cissy has been trying to get her to eat but she won't even acknowledge anyone's presence. Sirius, Regulus, James, even Lily have stopped by to visit. Aurora didn't say a single word or even glance in their direction. 

Aurora didn't want them in her dorm, she didn't want their pity, all she wanted was to be left alone. It was her fault for being attacked she thought, she was the one who went into the forest at night alone. She hated how stupid she was in that moment. And now her stupidity would be a constant reminder. 

It was the same thing over and over. Them telling her she was beautiful and that she was so strong. That she was lucky she wasn't bitten and needs to eat. She did agree with Sirius though, when he suggested a shower. He stayed in her dorm while she went to the bathroom. 

Aurora stood under the scolding water but felt nothing. She just stood there for what felt like forever. When she finally went to wash up she broke. Aurora felt like she couldn't escape the scars. They were everywhere she looked. 

So she scrubbed and scrubbed till her skin was raw and red. When she saw they still weren't gone she screamed and clawed and cried. Moments later Sirius ran in with a towel and wrapped her up. 

Aurora didn't realize she was scratching so hard that she broke skin until she saw the towel turning crimson. But she didn't care, she knew they'd still be there. Aurora eventually blacked out after awhile. Letting Sirius hold her and calm her down. The next day she didn't move at all just pretended to be asleep. She hoped they leave her alone again tomorrow.   
~  
"I didn't carry you all the way to the hospital just so you could starve yourself afterwards." He didn't say it gently but his voice wasn't mean. Aurora knew that a boy named Alastor Moody saved her. Despite the pain she felt when she talked, she needed to thank him. 

"Thank you." She rolled over to see a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were dark brown. Aurora could tell he had a lot of muscle to him. 

"Come to breakfast with me." It wasn't a question but not a command either. 

"I don't think it's a good idea." Aurora didn't want to deal with the rumors and stares. 

"It's definitely a good idea. You need to eat and get some fresh air." Aurora looked at him horrified.   
"Oh godric no, I don't mean actually go outside. Just out of this stuffy room." She relaxed a little bit she still didn't want to go. So she just rolled back over and stared at the wall like she's done the past week. 

She heard the door click and thought she might actually get some alone time. But Narcissa never left her side, she just sat in the rocking chair and read. Although when aurora thought about Narcissa she realized when she was talking to Alastor, Cissy wasn't in her corner. 

Sitting up she looked around and she was right Narcissa wasn't there. Then the door clicked again. Looking over she saw moody again. 

"Please." He said looking at her but aurora didn't see pity. She saw curiosity and admiration. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It confused her greatly.

"I'll tell you if you come to breakfast with me." He had a daring look in his eyes that made Aurora crack the smallest smile. He obviously knew she didn't do well with curiosity and could never back down from a challenge. 

"Only for a little bit?" She looked at him pleadingly.   
"Only for a little bit." He reassured her. 

She stood up shaking a little but before she could fall Alastor was right by her side holding out his hand. She took it and wobbled over to her trunk. Once she had her uniform together she looked up at him and he nodded his head while swiftly leaving the room. 

Standing at the mirror looking at her reflection was hard. It was like looking at a stranger. Her dark circles were more prominent and her eyes didn't have the fire behind them anymore. She just looked gaunt all over. She let a few tears slip but that was it. 

She threw her hair up into a messy bun and put on chapstick. The corner of her lips were now bruised and chapped. So chapstick was her best friend. 

Looking in the mirror one last time before leaving scared her. She was incredibly thin. So when she opened the door to leave she was hugging herself. 

"Your gonna be okay. I know you are because your Aurora Black. The most confident girl I know." It was funny he talked as if he's known her for years but aurora knew very little of him. 

"Not anymore." She croaked.   
~   
As they got closer to the entrance the more scared aurora got. She started to shake and moody noticed that. So he took her hand and let her stop for a second. Once she was good she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. 

Once they walked through the entrance it got deathly quite. She glanced around to see everyone staring at her. Aurora spotted Narcissa and regulus sitting with Sirius at the Gryffindor table. 

"Do you want to go sit with them?" Moody asked. Aurora just nodded her head. As they walked towards them she heard all kinds of whispers. 

"What happened to her face?"   
"Do you think she's a werewolf now?"   
"What a shame."   
"How do you think it happened?" 

Once she sat down she was greeted with smiling faces and sympathetic looks. The only one who wasn't there was Remus. Aurora weakly smiled back at everyone. 

"How are you?" Lily said sitting next to James a crossed from aurora.  
"As good as I can be I guess." She looked at the table and watched the wood swirl into knots. In that moment she realized how hungry she was. So Aurora being aurora eat a donut and drank some tea. When she looked up everyone was staring at her. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She looked at them worriedly.   
"You haven't eaten in days and you just ate. We are proud of you aurora." James said while smiling. Aurora had never needed validation on anything she did. But right now she felt so proud of herself after hearing that. 

"So Moody when'd you become friends with aurora?" Peter asked sounding a little jealous   
"I wouldn't say we're friends but-" he stopped talking once he saw auroras expression. Her smile that was once growing on her features was now shattered, gone. She felt sick again. 

"I'm sorry I thought I could do this but I can't." She got up and rushed out of the great hall.   
~  
As soon as she got to her dorm she raced for the bathroom. Throwing up everything she just ate. Holding back her own hair seemed weird now since she was used to Narcissa holding it back. 

Aurora didn't have any friends of her own. It's not that she was a bad friend she just wasn't good at making them. She considered all of Sirius friends her friends but they weren't her own. So hearing Moody say he wasn't her friend just hurt more then she expected. Then the door was pushed open and she was pushed out of her thoughts. 

"I'm fine Cissy go back to breakfast."   
"You really do have a problem with assuming, kitten." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet. Trying to ignore his presence she went to brush her teeth.   
"Look at me kitten." She continued to brush her teeth while not looking in the mirror. Aurora did throw up her middle finger over her shoulder. 

Once she was done aurora knew she couldn't ignore him forever. Slowly she lifted her head and locked eyes with him threw the mirror. He was leaning in the doorframe right behind her. 

In that moment she thought about how his scars were so similar to hers. Then that's when it hit her. Remus plus scars equals possible werewolf which equals possible werewolf that attacked her. Her face paled.

"Was it you?" Her voice was steady and calm.   
"Was what me?" He looked genuinely confused but then it hit him. His jaw clenched and his body tensed. 

"How do you know?" She whipped around and leaned her back on the counter pointing to her face. Which was very similar to his now.   
"No it wasn't me, if you don't believe me you can ask Sirius." Remus was expecting her to not believe him. 

Aurora never had anything against werewolf's. They couldn't control it when they were turned. So to judge them would be like judging all purebloods. 

"I believe you." He relaxed instantly after hearing that. She sighed and she didn't know a tear had slipped till Remus was wiping it away with his thumb. She subconsciously relaxed into his touch.   
"You weren't bitten right?" She just nodded her head.

"I don't mean for this to be rude but have you taken a shower?" Her brows furrowed and pushed his hand away.   
"Obviously." Her voice was more bitter then she intended. 

"I'm sorry it's just that you reek and I mean in the sense of his sent." She looked down at her feet and mentally freaked out.   
"How do you know it was a man?" She questioned. "Trust me I just know." The smell was really infuriating Remus. He hated that someone had done this to aurora, especially a man. 

Aurora sharply turned, walking over to the shower and turning on the water.   
"Well get out so I can take another shower then." She threw over her shoulder.   
"Shout for me if you need anything." Then the door clicked.


	5. Alike in more ways then one

Aurora stood there for what felt like hours. Debating on whether she should just toughen up and walk out there. Or stay in the bathroom with a towel around her forever.

The only scars Remus has seen are the ones on her face. But now the towel shows the ones on her shoulder and chest. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to grab clothes for after her shower. 

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked out. She didn't look around the room for him just simply walked over to her trunk. 

She knelt down and grabbed her favorite oversized t-shirt. Aurora was searching for a pair of comfy shorts when she realized that Narcissa had taken them all to the wash. Sighing in frustration she stood up and walked back to the bathroom. 

She didn't bother putting on a bra. She tried the other day but it hurt too much with her scars. She forced herself to this morning but now she was in her dorm and didn't plan on leaving. 

Since she didn't have any pants she grabbed her boy short underwear. Then threw on her t-shirt. When she looked in the mirror she realized that her underwear were a little big on her. She guessed it was from not eating this week. Then she walked out the door. 

"Don't say a word. None of my shorts are clean." Aurora huffed out as she walked back to her nightstand.   
"Where'd you get that shirt?" His voice was trying to hide his amusement. 

"I went shopping in Sirius's trunk over the summer. Why?" Aurora had furrowed her brows.   
"That's my shirt. I let him borrow it last year and never got it back." He said with a slight smirk. 

"Oh, well your not getting it back and besides it looks better on me then you." She said trying to hide her smirk.  
"Didn't plan on it." Was all he said and then he stood up.   
"Do you want to borrow a pair of shorts. You can just add to your collection of my clothes."   
"Oh yes I know, I have your entire closet." Aurora said while rolling her eyes. 

"Your window of opportunity is closing." He sighed as if he was annoyed.   
"One I'll just steal a pair from regulus. Two I didn't ask for your attitude." She taunted. He just rolled his eyes and left, leaving aurora alone.   
~  
Not even 20 minutes had passed and he was back barging through her door. Tossing a pair of shorts her way. Which earned him a scowl. 

"I told you I would just grab a pair from regulus! Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it." She mocked.   
"A simple thank you would do." He sighed.   
"Stop acting annoyed." She mumbled as she was trying to tie the string so they'd stay up but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.   
"I swear." Aurora mumbled as her hands still trembled.  
"Fuck!" She groaned. 

Remus walked away from the door and over to aurora. He put his hands overtop of hers. Then moved them aside and tied the string. He didn't move after just stood there looking at her. But aurora wouldn't look up. So he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. 

"It's okay." He whispered. 

She hated him because he hated her. That's how it's always been. But now all the sudden he's started to act like this and it confuses aurora. She likes his sweet side, it makes her want to lean in to the warmth and never leave. But she's not sure if its real, if this is all just a game. She needs answers now. 

"You hate me, that much has been clear since my first year." She said as she moved Remus's hand away.   
"You'd tease me about everything and would never let Sirius include me in anything. Just last year you told me you hated me and I was a spoilt bitchy slytherin." She added. 

"You said I didn't deserve a brother like Sirius. Your the nicest person when it comes to other people but when it's me your a bitch." She choked out.  
"What has changed? Why are you like this one minute then an arse the next." Aurora growled. She was tried of this back and forth, it was exhausting.

"I was an arse to you because I couldn't have you. Do you really think I'd be nice to someone who drove me crazy in the best possible ways knowing I can't have them?" Remus growled and yanked her towards him even more. 

"Your scent is infuriating, Black." Aurora felt light headed. His words were shocking and interesting. But they made her angry. All this time she thought he hated her because she was a terrible person but really he liked her. Why couldn't he have her? 

"Good, I hope you choke on it." Was the only thing she said before he kissed her. Auroras mind told her she should push him away but she wasn't. Instead her fingers threaded through his hair. 

His kiss was tender and passionate. It made aurora feel butterflies in her stomach. Her legs were numb and her mind fuzzy. 

All she was thinking about was how Remus tasted like coffee and chocolate. Two things she hates but found delicious when on his tongue. 

He went to cradle her cheek in his hand but hesitated. So Aurora pulled away from the kiss. Suddenly embarrassed, she lowered her head to rest on his chest. 

"For the record I still hate you." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.   
"Mmhh." Remus hummed into her hair. 

Aurora felt suddenly tired so she pulled away and walked towards her bed. She laid down and got comfortable. She laid on her side and looked at Remus. 

He turned to leave and it made Aurora feel lonely, empty. She didn't like feeling like this. She wanted to tell him to stay, to come lay with her. But she knew it was best to let him go, so she did.

"Come back to me afterwards." Aurora whispered as she closed her eyes and curled into the blanket. 

Thinking only of how she just had her first kiss with   
Remus lupin.


End file.
